For the Rest of Our Lives
by rachgreengeller
Summary: My take on the Season Four finale and possibly Season Five. Mellie and Cyrus are history, but it is going to take Washington's best fixer to put a spin on the President's divorce and the country's ability to accept a new First Lady.
1. Chapter 1

I know that I have quite a few stories in progress at the present time. I promise that I will finish them but I also know that until our show returns, we need our Olitz fix. Here is my take on the Season Four ending and what happens next. We all know how much Shonda loves to time jump, so if she goes that route this story will fufill all of those questions. We leave off after a night of passion in the President's bedroom….

Olivia rose from a sound sleep. It was probably the most restful night she had in quite a while. She pulled the 1900 Egyptian count sheets around her body as she surveyed her surroundings. There were the ancient walls and the high arched windows. Antiques covered the shelves and the walls were covered with paintings. She blinked her eyes and then let them wandered over to the body next to her.

The sheets left little to the imagination. Draped over his body, it showed his preference for sleeping in the nude. The morning light illuminated the tall man as he enjoyed the best rest of quite a few months. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant had a stressful year to say the least. The year started off with the death of his son that resulted in his reelection for President. The death had taken its toll as the whole Grant family had suffered as a result of this tragedy. When things finally began to get back to normal, his hand was forced to declare war . If he didn't, then he would lose the most important thing in the world to him, Olivia. Between her return, Mellie's campaign, and Cyrus ' wedding, things were still far from normal. But Fitz had enough and decided that it was time to clean house. He found out that Mellie was up to her old tricks and threw her ass out. Then he continued his rampage by firing Cyrus and making Elizabeth North his new Chief of Staff. He knew what he needed to do next, go and find the love of his life. After a trip across town, he arrived at her apartment to find her not there. Disappointed, he headed back to the White House.

Olivia was still reeling from his visit . She didn't know what to make of what Jake said. He told her that his mission was over. He had done what he set out to do , take down command. He had tried to make her love him, but he knew at the back of his mind it was not to was in love with one man and the best thing to do was let go of her. Abby knew it wasn't any of her business, but this was her best friend and she knew she deserved some happiness. It made her think about her relationships as well. She had fun with Leo, but her heart still belonged to David. She had also heard that David had sacrificed for her. Olivia had suffered for so long, now it was time for her to be happy. Hearing the argument from the Oval, she saw the First Lady leave in shock as she gathered her luggage and made her way to the door. Abby knew what she had to do.

She had to make a decision, it was to be the biggest gamble of her life. For too long, she had put her life on hold. It had been a roller coaster ride that both of them had been on for six long years. Now it seemed that he was cleaning house. He had made the first move, now it was her turn. She gathered the Michael Kors sweater around her and then made her way. People had been talking about the actions of the day and how both the First Lady and Chief of Staff had been dismissed. Anyone who knew anything of the soap opera of the Grant White House expected her to come, but alas Tom was in prison and Lauren was on maternity leave. Abby had told her that she needed to get her butt over to the White House and on the double.

He had it, this time the bitch had gone too far. Twelve jurors had lost their lives and he felt that enough blood had been spilled for the good of the republic. In the past he had made threats, this time he finally got the balls and carried them out. He poured himself a celebratory glass of Glenlivet and lifted it in salute of victory. Both of them were gone. Defiance could finally be put to rest now officially, because he had gotten rid of the two cancers that were responsible. Verna was dead, Hollis had been dismissed, and there was only one other person who had been suckered into the mess.

Their time had come. He saw at Cyrus' wedding that she had put the ring back on. There had been a few little detours on the way back, but he figured that maybe she was ready to give him a chance again. He had been informed that her father had been imprisoned, so maybe there was a chance for them. He put his Brooks Brothers suit jacket on and motioned for his detail to follow him. All of them were quite familiar with the drill by now.

Fitz walked through Olivia's lobby with his detail and then knocked on her door. No answer.

"Sir, would you like to open the door?' one of his agents said.

Fitz licked his lips and then resigned himself to the fact that Olivia was celebrating with Jake. He gave it that old Navy try. Breathing through his mouth, he sighed and then said with resignation "No , that won't be necessary."

Olivia had passed through the lobby with her hard pass and headed for the Oval. Apparently, Abby had gone. Fitz's new assistant sprung from her desk and went to meet Olivia.

"He 's not here Miss Pope. I think he went to your place." Charlotte answered. "Would you like me to call him?"

Olivia got a plan in her head. She knew that Fitz would be back sooner or later. She would surprise him because for the day he had, he deserved a little bit of good. He deserved to have something go right concerning them for a change. "Charlotte, I am going to need your help. First of all, could you get me a glass of red wine please?"

Charlotte had a steward go to the wine cellar and pick out a bottle. Olivia looked at the label and smiled. She tasted it the way her father had taught her. Sipping the exquisite bouquet brought a smile to her lips. She hated to think how much this bottle had cost. Mellie was content to sip her father's moonshine from North Carolina while Fitz had his 200 year old Scotch, so she figured this was something they kept for state dinners and dignitaries. Charlotte then told her own account of Mrs Grant gathering her belongings and ushered out by Secret Service. Then she informed her that Mr Beane had been dismissed as well and ordered to clean out his desk. A smiling Elizabeth North moved in and took it over. Olivia took another sip and then smiled. He finally did it.

Olivia had to see him, but Charlotte had her own idea . She would keep Olivia in the office until the President returned and then she would send her out to the Truman balcony. Charlotte had been briefed by Lauren of the past history between Miss Pope and the President. She realized that Mrs. Grant had only been using him and not really in love with her husband. Olivia and Fitz were meant to be together. She told Olivia of her plan and she smiled. This would be a night that Fitzgerald Thomas Grant would not forget.

He had blown it . All the times that the two of them had told each other that they were done, she finally did it. He had lost her and he didn't know what to do. First of all, he was free. Maybe he would just enjoy the peace and quiet , try to get some sleep , and then come up with a way to win her back. Just like in that classic movie. "Tomorrow is just another day." He reasoned. He walked through the halls of the White House till he came to Charlotte's desk.

"I don't want to be disturbed. No calls." Fitz said as he headed for his own sanctuary. Charlotte knew this would be epic and was glad that she could be part of such a wonderful surprise. He threw his suit jacket on the couch and then headed for the balcony.

"Yes sir, Mr President." She smiled inwardly.

Fitz ran his hand through his mass of curls. His hair still had the brownish color, but they were now tinged with ringlets of grey at the temples. They had always said that the Chief Executive aged from the time of his Inauguration to the day he left office. That's the truth, he laughed to himself. The Office was bad enough, but add the stress of Mellie , Cyrus, his children, Jerry's death and finally Olivia, well he was very old. He walked through the doors to the balcony and then strolled to the railing. He looked out at the skyline of the Nation's Capitol. His domain and his city. He may have won the battle , but he lost the war. He sighed as he surveyed the lit Washington sky.

Charlotte knew he had returned and she pushed Olivia out to the back of the turned around President. Olivia took her glass and then smiled as she pulled her sweater around her petite body. It may have been spring , but there was still a nip in the air as she went out onto the balcony. She held the glass in her hand but then she stopped as she looked at a back view of the President. He obviously didn't know she was there. She just savored the moment.

There he was. The white dress shirt didn't do his body justice. It just seemed to be a covering for his muscular body. His biceps were budging under the material and covered nothing. Her eyes drifted southward to the well fitted trousers. They provided quite a nice home to that ass she had touched many times. She had to marvel at how firm it was for a man of his age. Sometimes he didn't look like a father of three. He was strong on the outside , but he was still just a man. He was her man, she hoped because recently things hadn't been so good between them. Was this a good idea? She could just look at him all night. But now she had to make her move and let him know that this time she was truly in it for good. She hated to break his reverie.

"Nice view.' She said softly.

Fitz couldn't believe his ears. Was he dreaming? Had he finally had the nervous breakdown that everyone predicted? He went to her place and figured that she had left him high and dry again. He had to make sure he wasn't losing his mind. He had to see if she was really there. Turning around , he saw her standing there with a familiar sight. She had a wine glass in her hand like he remembered her so many times before. He had to ask in case it was just a figment of his imagination.

"You're here."

There was that smile on her face. She knew she had made the right choice. "I'm here. Charlotte was very helpful and informative." Olivia said as she moved toward Fitz.

They had been down this road so many times before. He wanted to make the first move and she did something to stop them at every turn. He wanted to think that things would be different this time. Mellie was gone and so was Cyrus. There was no one to stop them being together. He wondered if this was finally it.

"So what happens now?" Fitz asked the love of his life. He was afraid of her answer.

Olivia just painted the sweetest and sexiest smiles on her face. She turned up the corners on her full lips and said , "Whatever we want."

He slowly walked over to her and took the glass from her then set in on the table. He then took his large hands and took her in his arms. It was home to Olivia to be encased in those massive arms and smelling his scent. She did miss it. He knew their bodies were like magnets that were drawn to each other. They felt each others life force and then moved back together like two pieces of a puzzle , two pieces that belonged together. Verna had said they breathed in sync and she was right. Olivia secretly hoped that wherever she was, she could see that her predictions were right. Their lips met and then her teeth went instinctively to his bottle lip. The force of her lips caused his mouth to open and their tongues were once again united in passion. After a few minutes, it dawned on Olivia that there might be cameras watching them.

"Fuck it. " Fitz said into her lips. He then put his arms around her shoulders and led her off the balcony into his room.

The night was going to get interesting.

Hello again, yes this was my version of the wonderful Season four finale leading up to the kiss. From here on out , everything will be what I imagine will happen. . . get ready for quite a ride and keep those cards and letters…oops I mean reviews coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Cyrus held the box in his arms as he walked into the house. He was still in shock from what had happened. All the time and all the work he had put into that man and this was how it ended. Fired! He had not planned on this happening. As he entered the door, he breathed a sigh of relief. Michael was no where to be found. He just didn't feel like dealing with him right now. Getting married to save his ass , that was a joke. All he wanted to do was get an annulment . Cyrus went over to the bed and sat down his box. Spying the picture of him and James, he took it in his hands and started to cry.

"You always said that I had no soul, you were right, honey." He said to the picture. "Today that quality cost me everything. I not only lost a job, but I lost my best friend. I want you to understand that I don't have any feelings for Michael. There has only been one person that I loved and that was you. You were the one to allow me to be who I was. You gave me the confidence to come out and love whoever I wanted. You gave me all the support I needed to make some of my dreams come true. We both gave our love to our little angel. I miss you so much and I wish you could make my pain go away. But I have to say that I am not down and out. I can't be because I am the dragon and the pit bull. I am no one's bitch baby and that includes Fitzgerald Thomas Grant's as well. I will return and take my rightful place at the Master's side once again. I will not be defeated." Cyrus put down the picture and then picked up his phone.

"Mellie? It's Cyrus Beane. Yes, I know it's funny talking to you too. We need to get together because I hear we both have a few issues in common. I think we need to team up. I'll let you know the time and place." Cyrus ended the call and then he had a look of determination on his face. He would be back and Elizabeth North would pay.

Mellie made her way into the hospital room as she spied the man in bed. There was the man who was once the second most powerful man in the country. Andrew was finally sitting up and working with his speech therapist.

"Hiiiiii hunee." He smiled as she leaned down to kiss him.

"Andy, I need you right now. I have just had the worst day." Mellie sighed as she threw herself on him. He may not have been able to talk much, but she could be hugged by him and that is just what she needed right now.

Abby started to think. It was all about second chances. Olivia had finally decided to give Fitz a chance again and they were determined to make it work. It would be a long hard road for them. First, there would be a very messy divorce, and then Olivia and Fitz would be vetted by a nation as a couple. They could either embrace her or make her the whore who broke up his marriage. But she didn't want to think about work right now.

Yes, Leo had been fun. He had been adventurous in bed and she liked that. There just wasn't any sparks or magic between them. Olivia had taken a chance and went back to the love of her life. No matter what the cost. Maybe it was time for Abby to do the same. She took out her phone and looked at the pictures of her and David. David did love her, maybe he still did.

"David, hi, it's Abby. You wouldn't believe what happened today . Hey, are you doing anything later? Great, why don't we get together. I think there are a few things that we need to talk about." Abby ended the call and then let a smile come to her face. She would give him a second chance.

As they entered the dark bedroom,Fitz backed Olivia near the bed. He took his hands and moved the cardigan off of her petite body. Next the light of the room revealed that she hadn't put on a bra and Fitz could see her dark nipples poking through the thin fabric of the tank top. He took his hand and took down her straps. Before he knew it, she was standing before him nude. Her chocolate skin gleamed as he breathed on her body. Next he moved his mouth to her nipples , taking tiny bites that made her throw her head back passionately and moan Opening her legs, she could feel his erection poking her in the stomach.

"I've missed you, Fitz." She sighed. "You are the only man who completes me."

Fitz moved his mouth from her nipples and then took his fingers and pushed them into her folds . With each move he made her squirm as he brought her closer to orgasm.

"Mine," he groaned. "Tell me Livvy, who does this belong to? "

Her head tossed back she exclaimed loudly. "Yours, only yours, Fitz!"

"I need to have you, but you are so tight. Come on Livvie, Come on Sweet Baby! Cum for me." Fitz said as he pushed harder. "Open up and let me in."

Olivia opened her legs and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her hands moved down his well defined chest and her manicured hands left claw marks on his body. Fitz moved his hips and then inserted into her core. After a long time, their bodies were one again. She collapsed on his chest after they had made love in his bed.

By the time they had finally finished making love, the early morning sun had risen on the Capitol. Sun streamed in through the drapes of the President's room. Olivia looked over with a smile until she saw that he was gone from the bed. She then saw the clock and it said 8:30. On the pillow was a note

My dearest Livvy,

I wish I could have stayed in bed with you all day, but unfortunately with everything that happened yesterday , I had to take care of business. A country can't run by itself. I decided to let you sleep in and arranged for breakfast to be brought up the minute you woke up. You can't live on wine and popcorn alone and that is ending today. Please let me know when you wake up so I can talk to you. We do have some things to discuss .

I love you , remember that.

Fitz

Olivia pulled on his Navy shirt and then sat down to her breakfast. In a small vase, was a rose . She could have sworn that the rose was right from the Rose Garden. She lifted it to her nose and closed her eyes. She could imagine him taking a pair of shears and cutting one of the fresh blooms just for her.

Her reverie was broken by his baritone voice. "I was told that you were awake." He smiled and then went to her side. Fully dressed in one of his suits, he sat on the bed and gave her a kiss. Her mouth was woken up by the embrace of his lips.

"But the press corps?" Reality started to come back to Olivia.

"No one knows you are here, except the kitchen staff and Charlotte. I can find you some clothes to wear when you are ready to go . But please Olivia, don't let last night be a bunch of empty promises. I know we have a lot of talking to do and a lot of plans to make. Why don't we make a date for tonight? Your place, then we can eat and talk where we won't be disturbed. " Fitz suggested.

"I can't really cook that well." Olivia admitted.

"Let me take care of everything. I might even cook myself. You might as well get used to my cooking skills. I don't like to brag but I am pretty good at it. I might even give you a few lessons if you are good. When we go to Camp David, I don't want to have to do all the cooking." Fitz laughed.

"Camp David?" Olivia was surprised.

"We can strategize, be away from the press, and remember what I said while Jake was in the bunker when he was blamed for Jerry's death. I said that when this was all over, we would return to Camp David. " Fitz said simply. "We can have it all, Livvy."

Olivia thought in her head. How much could they really have.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia had spent a whole afternoon getting ready. It had been a hectic day at the White House. Once the news of the First Lady and the Chief of Staff being fired hit, it took all hands on deck to handle the crisis. Abby took about five minutes out to give Olivia a pep talk.

"I don't want you to think about it as a date." Abby reasoned. "It's just two friends getting together over dinner to talk."

"No it's not, it's two people trying to put together a future." Olivia panicked as she poured herself a glass of her favorite red wine.

"We never even got to have a first date. " Olivia moaned. "I am starting a relationship with a guy I have known for seven years, broken up with, slept with and have never been on a date."

"Liv, the guy is crazy about you. All I heard since I came to work here, is how he was in love with you. When you were kidnapped, he went out of his mind until you came back." Abby said .

"And I pay him back by tearing him a new asshole. I have blown this more times than I can count. I am tired of the merry go around that has been our relationship." Olivia felt good about getting all of her fears out. She looked at her Movado watch and mentally started to count down when her date would arrive.

It was a new beginning. Fitz sent the Secret Service into the small Italian market. They did a sweep so he can do a little shopping. The elderly owner and his wife felt very honored to have the President of the United States do some shopping in their little store. The cook had given him a list of ingredients for the lasagna . Putting on his glasses, he held the piece of paper in his hand as he gathered the ingredients. Hal and Tom walked up and down the aisles as they assembled what he told them was on the list. Wine was no problem because he grabbed a bottle from the wine cellar at the White House. He also stopped by Heldon's Bakery to pick up some cannollis.

Fitz also stopped by a street flower vendor. He couldn't go over to her house without a bouquet. It had been years since he had been on a real date. There was a little bit of wooing done when he and Olivia were on the campaign trail. But considering his marriage and running for President, he couldn't really do that much. Flowers had to be sent anonymously as well as any gifts had to be purchased out of private accounts that couldn't be traced.

Olivia heard a knock at the door. Before that , she heard the familiar sound of three sets of footsteps. She knew that her guest had arrived. "I have gotta go Abby, I will talk to you later." Olivia ended the call.

The knocking continued until Olivia went to the door. She paused for a minute and then opened it. The two SSA agents passed right by her and then walked through the apartment. They were so used to doing a sweep for President Grant in this apartment and this building.

"All clear Sir." Hal announced.

"Thanks Hal , " Fitz smiled. "Tom, bring those packages in here." Tom carried the shopping bags in through the living room and put them on the pristine kitchen counter. Olivia never really had time to cook , she would either eat out or munch on her precious popcorn. The kitchen and all its appliances were virtually new.

"You both are excused now." Fitz sent the two men into the hall and then turned to Olivia with the flowers in his hand. "For you , mademoiselle." He said as he handed her the calla lilies . Olivia was impressed that he remembered her favorite flowers. She took them to the kitchen and pulled out a vase to put them in.

"No, out of the kitchen. Dinner is mine tonight. I went shopping this afternoon and while I was doing it , I picked up some groceries for you as well. I will not have my girlfriend starving anymore. You get your first cooking lesson tomorrow. Tonight let the master cook. " Fitz took the groceries from the bag and then began to search in her kitchen. "You have all of your pans like new."

"Jake had cooked a few times, so he bought me some pans. I think they are In here." Olivia opened the cupboard and pulled them out.

"Okay, now I am going to pour a couple glasses of wine . You sit down and let me wow you with my talent. After dinner, we will sit down and have our talk." Olivia shrugged her shoulders, sat down at her breakfast bar and amused herself as she watched the leader of the free world cooking in her kitchen. Taking a sip, Olivia smiled and then asked. "Where did you ever learn to cook?"

"From Mom. She had taught me to cook because she believed a man should be well rounded. No matter how much money they had."

When Fitz finally finished with the dinner , he took two plates and brought them out to Tom and Hal. Returning to the dining room, he sat down and dished out the lasagna. Olivia took a forkful and then took a bite.

"This is delicious. " she said enthusiastically. The two enjoyed their dinner , laughed , and then retired to the living room for the purpose of the evening. Olivia had poured a tumbler of scotch and she relaxed with her wine.

"This is a big step that we have taken. You have basically cleaned house by getting rid of Cyrus and Mellie. Do you realize that they were the two biggest obstacles that we had to overcome? There is nothing standing in our way now." Olivia started out.

"Yes once I start divorce proceedings, it will be only a matter of time." Fitz said. "Although I don't really see any problems. Between my people and you, we have enough to keep Mellie in line. Plus she has her new job as Senator. She won't want to do anything to rock the boat . Bad image for a future President."

Olivia took a large sip and then relaxed. "You do realize that Mellie is the very least of our problems?"

"Once the divorce is final, we can finally act like a couple in love. I can take you to events and you can eventually move into the White House. Maybe you can stay in Blair House for a while. I would feel better if I just had to go across the street to see you. " Fitz smiled.

"You keep forgetting that you will be the first sitting President that has gotten a divorce while they are still in office. The public will wonder why the marriage they idolized suddenly ended. They will want to blame someone and then I will have to take the fall for your marriage ending. They will call me a whore and home wrecker. " Olivia started to get edgy.

Fitz took his hand and put it on her shoulder. "We will explain that both Mellie and I have been through a lot since we lost Jerry. We have had counseling with our pastor and professional marriage counseling and found that nothing worked and a combination between such a high profile office and grieving have taken their toll and we have mutually decided that it is time to stop playing games and end this marriage."

"But that's not the only problem we have." Olivia had to be honest . It was time to stop playing games with them as well. "I have a serious problem Fitz. I don't know if I am able to love. My parents have damaged me beyond repair. I also have a lot of trust issues concerning us."

Fitz went back to the other couch and sat to the front of it. "I haven't exactly had the best parents in the world either. My mother died when I was a teen and you saw the father I was raised with. I lived with a woman who lied to me, cheated on me, and pulled every dirty trick in the book to get me here. My two friends ended up sleeping with women I cared about . People I thought were my friends and I could trust didn't have faith in me and committed treason. " he said.

Olivia knew that he had every intension of bringing up their entire relationship tonight. She had apologized for Defiance a long time ago. If their relationship was to survive, this had to take place.

"I had told you twice that I was willing to believe you . You told me that you were going to leave Mellie and then you change your mind. You invite me to a restaurant and then publically dump me. It was eighteen months before we saw each other. You take me into a closet at our goddaughter's christening and attack me, finishing by telling me once again we are done. I felt like a common whore." She screamed.

"I felt like the one person in the world I could trust had betrayed me. I expected that kind of shit from Mellie and Cyrus, but not you. I was hurt, Livvy. " he said.

"You left then called your goon to spy on me." Olivia yelled.

"You left me first! You resigned your job and then left the White House." Fitz countered.

Olivia got up and walked right into Fitz's face. "I left because I couldn't do it anymore. I saw you every day and It broke my heart that I knew you were with her. I would go to events and you would show up smiling and kissing her. It just hurt too much and I felt like the dirty whore. We could only have stolen moments at best and I deserved better than that."

"I told you I loved you. I haven't stopped loving you from the day I met you. I was still in love with you when I couldn't stand to be near you. I tried to kill myself when I found out you left. Losing my son and you was too much to take. It destroyed me when I found out you took off with Jake." Fitz said as he lowered his head and took another sip.

"Jake was your friend. You were the one who brought him into my life. My father took advantage of that fact and then tried to make me fall in love with him. But you were the one who had him spy on me. Do you realize when I ended up at the hospital that it was because of him? Olivia yelled. "As for that other matter, do you remember what we talked about and decided when it looked like you were going to be President?"

Fitz had to think for a moment.

"We said that Mellie, the kids, and me would be put in dangerous positions. I would be the most vulnerable and if someone wanted to hurt me or cause me to do something, that you should just sacrifice me. You declared war for your mistress and hundreds of people lost their lives. " Olivia was trying to reason with him.

"Don't you dare call yourself that!" Fitz stated with his low and deadly voice. "You are the love of my life."

"We are not Prince Charming and Cinderella. You act like this divorce will happen and then we will live happily ever after. Have a few kids and then retire to Vermont. Don't' you understand that after I was abducted , things changed? I sometimes wake up in the middle of the night thinking I am still in that cell. I see the man with the gun to my head and I scream because I am terrified. Hallways in the White House become the hallway I ran down. My bathroom becomes the dirty bathroom and running water frightens me. I changed Fitz." She started to sob."I changed forever because of it." She then fell into his arms and cried. He took his hand and ran it along her back.

"Shh, it's alright Livvy. You don't have to be afraid . I am not going anywhere. I know what you are going through. Every once in a while I hear a gunshot and then I freak out. It's called PTSD and I experienced it after I was discharged from the Navy." Fitz then gave her a hug. "Maybe you should see someone alone for a while. When you are ready, we can go see someone together."

The two of them talked for hours. They made plans about Vermont and started to develop a plan to spin their relationship. Along with the bad in their relationship , they laughed about the good and reminisced about the many romantic moments they experienced. Even though they were not married, they realized that they had experienced enough for a lifetime. Finally exhausted, the two of them collapsed on each other. Fully clothed, she closed her eyes and he wrapped his arm around her body. This time Cyrus wouldn't burst on in them. They could just be in their own little cocoon until the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia sat down in the therapist's office. She seemed to be a little more nervous than she thought. Fitz and her had decided that before they moved further with their relationship, she should be seeing a therapist. He had told her that he had started seeing someone as well. He had met with a lawyer as well and consulted with Olivia for some of the legal points involving the divorce. He would be presenting the points to Mellie that afternoon. Olivia had seen a medical doctor to get some medicine so she could sleep through reliving the episodes of her kidnapping. Some nights she could count on Fitz, by just picking up the phone and hearing his voice to lull her back to sleep. They knew because of the optics that she couldn't spend the night all the time or he couldn't come to her place. The pills allowed her to have a good night sleep. Still, she still had issues that put the brakes on their relationship and the next step.

The lady came out from the door and smiled. "Olivia? Please come in." Sarah Jenkins said with confidence. She was highly recommended to Olivia and Fitz. Olivia gathered her Prada bag and then got up from the couch.

Now Olivia, tell me what you are feeling today." Sarah started.

Tom and Hal stood very still as they watched the former First Lady walk in the door of the building. Fitz wanted to have these meetings in a neutral place. He didn't want her near the White House, so he had paid to rent this office until the proceedings were over. Mellie strolled in the room with her lawyer in tow. She was a female shark who was known for being the defender of women who were married to the rich and famous. If a woman was wronged by her celebrity husband, she was referred to her. She considered this the crown jewel of her career, the First Lady was suing her husband for divorce. He had filed first, but she knew she could win this round with all the dirt she had on her dear Fitzgerald.

Fitz walked in after Hal and Tom. He had been accompanied by his own lawyer, Tom Harris. Tom was an old fraternity buddy who also went to Harvard with Fitz. He knew the long , painful history that he had with the First Lady and actually had him draw up the pre-nup for the marriage. Even though Olivia was also a lawyer, he wanted her as far away from the courtroom. She could consult with him on some of the matters, but it was Tom who was Fitz's lawyer in the first chair.

Tom opened up the manila file and then put on his glasses. "Now , Mrs Grant, you have had time to look at the points that my client has prepared . I think that President Grant has been very generous with what he has offered. I now leave it up to you and your counsel." He stated.

Arlene took a breath and then slammed down the file. She turned to Mellie to assure her that she knew what she was doing. "You expect Mrs Grant, the First Lady of the United States to take the mere pittance that this man is offering her for her sacrifices, giving him children, not to mention that he is the sole heir to the Grant fortune?, We also should address the future stipends he will be paid as the former President for speaking engagements, any future political appointments, also when he is offered money for writing his memoirs in , this is not enough. " she yelled.

"Mellie knew what she was getting into when we were married. She knew it was a business deal. Her father and my father made a deal and that is what this farce of a marriage is based on. I was the one who was left in the dark. " Fitz exclaimed. "I will bend on the houses, add an additional two million, and this is pushing it but will also endorse her career, that is it." He added.

"What about those kids , Fitz?" Mellie asked desperately. "They are mine too."

"You never wanted kids, you even told Cyrus that you hated babies, I know after Jerry's death you beat yourself up for not treating him decently and ignoring him. But you have ignored Teddy from the very start. He was not even the product of our love. He was a political tactic to save my Presidency. " Fitz shook his head. "I think he deserves to have a mother that thinks of him more than a photo op."

"Her?" screamed Mellie. "You are going to allow our son to be raised by your whore!"

"I will not have you calling her that !" roared Fitz. "Remember this, if we would have been able to pull our marriage together and show the American people who we were, we would have never needed her. She called us on the carpet and helped to present the picture perfect American family for the voters. She helped us win."

"But I never asked her to sleep with you." Mellie said deliberately. "It was not her job."

"That woman had more love for me than you ever did. All I was to you was your meal ticket , your way to the White House. You would ride my coattails until you could launch your own political career. You couldn't do it the hard way, you picked the easy way. Ever since you have lied and cheated and forged your way out of every mess." Fitz said as he looked at her.

"Your father raped me." Mellie broke down and cried. "He ruined me and he ruined us. I didn't know if he was Big jerry's or yours. That was why I couldn't be near you. I thought that when you were on me , it only reminded me of him. That is why I pushed you away." She cried.

"And ran into Andrew Nichols arms." Fitz added. "Tell me Mellie, is he Karen's father?"

Mellie looked down but she couldn't answer him.

"Is he?" Fitz cross examined her.

"Yes." Mellie whispered.

Fitz lowered his head and then put his hands to his temples. He didn't know how much more he could take.

"I will allow you supervised visits, but I want full custody of Teddy. I will not have you ruin another one of my children. Karen is old enough to decide which one of us she wants to live with. And I no longer want you to use those kids in your political aspirations. I think both of them have been used enough." He added.

"This is fair for our first offer, but we will have to do some tweeking." Arlene said as she put the folder in her briefcase. She got up from the table and then looked at her watch. "I trust that we will be meeting in two weeks again to look at the finer points. President Grant, I am an admirer of yours and it is pleasure to be working with you." She couldn't help but admire the figure that the middle aged man cut in his business suit. No fat , all muscle. Next thing he knew she was out the door.

"Tom, if you will excuse me, I want to talk to Mrs Grant." Fitz ushered Mellie into the small inner office.

"Now you listen to me, you bitch. I have had it with all of your tactics. Your crying and pleading are not going to work at this point. Between me and Olivia , I have a file on you that won't allow you to get elected for dog catcher. All of your dirty little tricks are documented in it. I have negotiated with terrorists and political leaders and you are not going to beat me. You are going to be happy with what I have offered you and that is generous considering you have violated the pre nup. I know you were cheating on me before Olivia. I want to get this over with as soon as possible . I want us to get on with our lives . We have wasted enough time on this. Sign those papers Mellie be happy with what you are getting. Or so help me, I will go to the newspapers, the wire services, and every television news program with your dirty little secrets." Fitz stood over her and used that soft ,threatening voice just enough to scare her. His curl fell onto his forehead as sweat caused it to.

Olivia left the therapists office with almost a smile on her face. She had been going for quite a while now. With each visit, she felt like she was getting better. She had admitted her fears to the relationship and her feelings about each of the men in her life. She talked about how she didn't feel she deserved love or that she had no self esteem because she was the mistress in the relationship. Sarah helped her to see things clearly. But she also realized her to see that she had a long way to go yet.

Emotionally drained, Olivia opened her door and then she found Fitz sitting on the couch. Tom and Hal were stationed outside the door as always. He had a dozen roses in his hands. He sat on the couch with his ankles crossed and his foot up.

"This is certainly nice to come home to." Olivia smiled.

"You wouldn't believe the day I 've had." Fitz said as he got up and handed her the flowers. He wrapped his arms around her torso and then began to kiss her.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been weeks since Olivia had started to see her therapist. There was so much that needed to be dealt with. She had the idea that the most pressing issue in her life was her inability to be able to trust someone and love them. The doctor had finally got her to deal with her feelings toward her parents. With her help, she was able to have the faith that Fitz wasn't going to bail this time. He wanted to rush this divorce through as fast as he could. Mellie needed to be gone from his life.

Sitting up in the bed, Olivia poured the lotion into her hands and rubbed it on her legs Her silk camisoles were replaced by a rather oversized NAVY t shirt. She would take the lavender shea butter and spread it over her creamy chocolate skin. Even if he was engrossed in the affairs of the world, she could tempt him with the aroma of the lotion as he pictured it on her skin.

"That's not fait." Fitz pouted. "I promised Elizabeth that I would look these plans over before the briefing tomorrow."

Olivia smirked. Ever since their reunion on the balcony, they would juggle locations. That way they woukd stay one step ahead of the press. Optics were still key and it wouldn't look right for the newly divorced President to be social with another women. But because of all the drama of the past, neither of them wanted to be apart from each other. So one night, would be Blair House and another night would be Liv's apartment.

"I You don't want my skin to get dry, do you Mr President?" she giggled. He took the glasses off of his nose and then grabbed her . While he pushed her down, he took his fingers and began to tickle her. Her laugh was music to his ears.

"I give up. I surrender." Olivia laughed.

"And what are your terms ?" Fitz said seriously.

"Total surrender, President Grant." Olivia leaned into his arms and then wrapped her hands around his thick neck. Her lips made their way to his mouth. He couldn't get enough of her sweet moist lips. She teasingly bit his lower lip and he took his teeth and forced her mouth open enough to push his tongue into hers. Her hands forced their way into the mass of curls on his head. They finally rested on his hairline. He took his hands and pushed them under the t shirt. Olivia broke the kiss and then tossed her head back as he made his way under the t shirt. She could feel the sensation of his teeth nipping at her nipples. There was nothing more sensual then feeling his mouth anywhere on her body. Backing away, Fitz hated to end their night of passion.

"I hate to do this. But I have a busy day tomorrow and I have to read these briefings, Honey." Fitz apologized.

"That's okay. I have to work with Abby tomorrow concerning us." Olivia said sincerely.

"Rain check.?" He said with that deep sexy voice.

Olivia took the covers and pulled them around her body. Then she yawned. "Rain check." She signed. "Good night Fitz." She said as she laid her head down on the pillow.

"I won't be up too long." He apologized. "Love you." After that, he took the papers and then returned to his reading. He knew he had to be familiar with these statistics. He had a lot more pressure on him since the overhaul of the White House. Public opinion had lost faith in a President who fired his Chief of Staff and threw out his wife on the same day. Elizabeth North was trying to show Congress that she was just as savvy as Cyrus Beane . The joke was that she was just as evil as him. The truth was that Cyrus wasn't lying down. He had a few cards to play up his sleeve yet.

Eager to get to sleep , Olivia mumbled into her pillow. "Ditto." Her eyes closed slowly as she drifted asleep. This was such a safe place for her. She could close her eyes and knew that her man was right next to her. Fitz snuck a look at Olivia and then went back to his reading.

An hour passed and Fitz was still engrossed in the report. But while he was reading, he felt some movement next to him. She began to toss her head back and forth and then he could see tears in her eyes. She threw the covers from her body and then began to whimper. "No , no, no!"

Olivia let out a blood curdling scream and awoke from her sleep. She then began to cry. Fitz tossed down his paper and then took her into his arms. He had a feeling what it might be and then he cursed the fact that what she went through was because of him. She buried her head in his chest and then continued to sob.

"Shh, Liviie, it's alright. I'm here." Fitz reassured her. "I am not going anywhere. " He took his hand and rubbed her back , Olivia was breathing heavy and her chest was heaving. Her eyes were wide open. Fitz knew she was seeing Dr Jenkins about some issues and assumed it had to do with the kidnapping. He was very familiar with it because of his own issues. He also was told that it would take quite a while for the victim to get over the trauma, but something could always trigger it.

"Has Dr Jenkins been helping you?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, she has helped me to see that I can love again. She has said that my toxic parents had me feeling so inferior and as a result , I would throw myself into relationships with men that are bad for me. Edison, Russell, and' Jake. I couldn'.'t accept the fact that there was a man who was willing to treat me like a queen. " Olivia was so proud of her own declaration.

This concerned Fitz. "You have talked about the kidnapping? You have told her about how you can't sleep and how you wake up screaming.? "

"I have a lot of issues. She thought that this was the most important. The problems with our relationship were one of the biggest obstacles we have. If we are to move ahead and have a happy relationship , then there are issues I need to work on. " Olivia explained.

Looking her in the eyes, Fitz was puzzled. "Yes, but say we are at an event or on a trip. What happens if you have an episode? I won't care , but if it is a state dinner or interview, then there might be a problem. The press was merciless when Mellie was mourning Jerry. They made fun of her suffering and how she chose to deal with it. I don't want to have to subject you to the same treatment."

"So you want me to see another doctor, after I have done all this work?" Olivia screamed.

"Liviie, understand that a lot of people have gone through what you have been through. Me, Jake, …"

It finally came to her. "Would Huck have experienced it when they were holding him for your shooting?"

"I'm sure he experienced something when he was in the hole. " Fitz said simply. "I experienced it after I was captured in the Navy. To this day, if I hear fireworks or a car backfiring. It reminds me of when I was shot. "

Olivia thought back to when Jake returned from the hole He was very jumpy and hated to be left alone. When Huck was water boarded , he couldn't stand when it rained. He didn't want to take a shower and he went in a corner and repeated 752 over and over again. They had all had traumas in their lives from her mother who had been held hostage for 22 years to Cyrus losing his husband.

"Olivia , I only want the best for you." Fitz was trying to be gentle.

"I don't think this doctor is right for your problem."

"What!" Olivia exclaimed.

"You need a doctor who can help you with dealing with this. This is a serious issue and I know that the best doctor to deal with it is someone who deals with it , exclusively. Military doctors are trained to deal with soldiers that have been subjected to terrible conditions. I wasn't there with you , but I have talked to enough people that have been kidnapped and I am sure that they were threatening to kill you and controlled you with fear. " Fitz stared at her and held her hand as he tried to explain. He wanted her to be able to confide in him. There wasn't anything that he could hear that would make him mad. They were in it for the long run.

Olivia turned away because she wanted to tell him. She needed to if they were to move ahead. "I have tried to block it out of my mind. There was a lot of it that I don't even remember. I was dancing to some records that my father brought over. "

"I knew it! Your father has to be involved in this." Fitz interjected.

"No , that wasn't it. He came over with all these great old records. Otis Redding, Marvin Gaye, Stevie Wonder, he was trying to be a normal father and talked about how he played "Songs in the Key Of Life" when I wouldn't go to sleep before kindergarten . He said I would hear it and then I would be out. I was so caught up in the music and Jake was coming over and we danced. " Olivia knew what was going to come next , but she couldn't tell Fitz that they were going to make love. "Before I knew it. Someone put their hand over my mouth and then they took me to the apartment across the hall. I was held hostage with this wonderful lady named Lois and then they " Olivia stopped as she remembered the image in her mind when they shot the woman so they could take her from the building. She bent over and then started to sob. "It wasn't fair. She didn't deserve it. She was only living her life and they took it."

Fitz cradled her in his arms. "I 'm sorry Livvie., I am so sorry you had to suffer because of me."

Olivia turned to face him. "We always knew that something like that might happen. I was too vulnerable and too careless."

Fitz said ." I will make sure that nothing like that would happen again. Even if I have to put a detail on you to keep you safe."

"I dreamt of you." She said and it caught his attention.

"Excuse me?" Fitz wanted to make sure he heard her right.

"When I was in the cell, I dreamed of you. Of us. We were so happy and married. We lived in Vermont and you were the mayor. You were going to throw out a ball at a local baseball game and fix some potholes. "

"And ?" Fitz was curious where this all would lead.

"And I would spend my days making jam." Olivia smiled at their little joke.

"I knew you would come back to me. Even in the darkest days when I saw the video and Andrew had replaced all of the Secret Service Agents and kept me a prisoner in my own house. I had to have faith and it was the happiest day of my life when I heard you were returned. I had to rush over and see you were alright."

Now Olivia was feeling guilty. When Fitz first saw Olivia after her return, she tore him apart ,then made him feel like shit. She told him that he had no right to declare war and that she was not worth the hundreds of lives that were lost. She also took" Deux Bebe "and threw it at him. He had the most hurt look on his face . She had the same dream over and over again that played in her mind of that scene. Her posh bathroom became the dirty , filthy toilet that she tried to escape from. She would run down the hall and then the scene with Fitz would play over in her head causing her to wake up crying.

"But Liv, we have to move past this. We have a beautiful future and you need to be able to embrace to close your eyes and then lay your head on my chest. " She did what he told her and let that wonderful sexy, baritone voice lull her to sleep as he told her how much he loved her and that she was safe. He ran his fingers through her silky hair as he looked down at her. He could watch her sleep all night. But he had something he needed to do tomorrow , so he had to get some sleep.

He leaned down and then kissed her forehead. "Good night , sweet baby." He whispered into her ear.

Realizing that Fitz had a meeting in the morning with Lizzie Bear, Olivia lifted herself from the bed and walked into the shower. The water refreshed her enough to get herself ready to face the day. Pulling her hair into a chignon , she went to her closet to find an outfit. A text on her phone told her to make her way to the White House. She got dressed and then headed to meet her boyfriend. He got up from his desk and smiled at her. She looked at the man on the other side of his desk. He seemed to be wearing a Naval uniform similar to Jake's.

"Olivia , I would like to introduce you to Captain Miles. He is a naval psychiatrist that deals with sailors who suffer from PTSD. I brought him here to help you. " Fitz explained.

Olivia looked at the man as he went to shake her hand.

"Now Olivia, the President tells me you have been having nightmares. Let's go into another room and talk about it." She hoped the nightmares would end.


	6. Chapter 6

"Despite the problems that have arisen with a house cleaning in the White House, President Grant seems to have taken it stride and become perhaps a stronger President. Possibly stronger than he was prior to the death of his son. Insiders at the White House, say that the President seems to be happier and more focused than he was a few months ago. "

Mellie Grant sat on the couch with her glass of vodka in her hand. When she left the White House, she managed to liberate a case of Polish vodka that was a gift from the Polish ambassador. Her reasoning was that her husband was a scotch drinker and if her hunch was right, her replacement would be drinking red wine. Her hair was dirty and she had around old ratty robe around her.

"Senator?" the maid asked.

Mellie 's eyes were glued to the television as she sipped her drink. She saw pictures of her soon to be ex husband on the television. She also saw that Fitz was definitely not alone. They were at a gala and Fitz was talking with different people. But Mellie spotted a person off camera that was trying to be inconspicuous. Olivia was talking to some Ambassador that was a guest at the White House. She had an idea who Olivia would be leaving with that night.

"The Ambassador from France had said that he had enjoyed the Gala in his honor. He especially enjoyed the cuisine prepared from the chefs of the White House. He had invited President Grant to visit him at any time." The announcer continued.

"Senator? I have the Congressional Secretary on the line." The housekeeper said. "What should I say?"

"Tell her I'm not feeling well." Mellie moaned. She picked up the bottle of vodka on the table and poured another glass. She took it and pressed it to her lips. Andrew was getting better day by day. Divorce papers sat on the table with grease stains on them. Next to it, another plate of fried chicken and fries. Mellie felt like everything had been taken away from her. She may have won the election, but lost the war. Her children were being used as pawns in a battle. She had been told that she couldn't use the children for any future campaigning , because she had been using them enough.

Olivia walked past Morris as she happily handed him a box of cupcakes. She had the biggest grin on her face as she strolled into the big black gates. The marine guard stood at his post and then the desk guard had her sign as she showed her pass. For all the years she would go into the West Wing , she finally felt like she belonged. Even when she worked with the White House as Communications Director, she had that dirty secret of being the President's mistress. Now she was free and soon they would be able to come out as a couple very soon. Abby and her had been working on the spin .

"Miss Pope, I 'll tell the President that you are here." Charlotte said happily.

Olivia managed to walk past Daniel and then knocked on the door of the Oval. "I wanted to know if you were free for lunch." Olivia said as she walked in the door. Fitz was at his desk with several of his advisors and aides. Elizabeth North seemed to be taking up most of his attention.

"Oh well this is a surprise." Fitz said happily. "Folks we will resume this later. Miss Pope and I need the room." The crowd as well as Lizzie Bear left the Oval. Olivia threw herself into his lap and then put her arms around his neck. Her lips were drawn to his like magnets. She let her hands wrestle his dark curls. Fitz started to move away from her and then he wiped his lips from the liptstick.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Olivia asked innocently.

"On the contrary, we actually need to talk." Fitz said seriously. "Karen is coming home from school for the summer and I think its' time we tell her about us. She should know before the press and the rest of country know. "

Olivia had fond memories of Karen. There was the adorable little girl when they were on the trail and her parents were too busy to remember her birthday. Olivia took it upon her self with her and Jerry to be a pal to them . She would take them out for ice cream or play video games with them. Karen grew up very fast after she lost her brother. Jerry was her best friend and ally. She rebelled in a big way with the whole sex tape episode. She and her team saved Karen's ass and she turned lioness on the terrible parents who wanted to take advantage of the rich Grant family. She wondered how Karen would feel when she found out that she was the woman that her father was cheating with. After all, it tore her apart when she caught her mother on her knees with Andrew.

"I think we should wait." Olivia said honestly.

"Olivia, are you backing out?" Fitz was very defensive. "It's a little too late for that."

"I just don't know what might happen. I remember how she felt when she found out about Mellie and Andrew. She was torn apart and I don't want to destroy her anymore." Olivia admitted .

Fitz wrapped his arms around her and then whispered into her ear."I just want her to know that I am finally happy. She knew that her mother and I weren't."

The next day , Karen arrived with her luggage and her own detail. Fitz was ready for when she got to the White House. She ran right into his arms.

"Daddy! " she jumped into Fitz's arms. The two enjoyed a joyous reunion. Karen had braced herself after a tearful phone call from her mother. Between gulps of gin, she sobbed about how her father threw her out of the house. She said that she was lucky to find a small townhouse in Georgetown for her to live in. Karen hated to be in the middle of her parents battle, but she had bad feelings towards her mother ever since the Andrew mess. She couldn't blame her parents for finally breaking up.

"Karebear, I am so glad that you are staying here for the summer. I want us to spend some time together. " Fitz explained.

"I understand, Daddy." Karen smiled.

Fitz took her hand and then led her into the Oval. "I need to talk to you about understand about your mother and me. We just couldn't get along anymore. We tried because of Jerry's death and then we bonded together when your mother was running for the Senate. We have putting on this front for years. We had wanted to act like the perfect family but that was only for the optics and the camera. In truth your mother and I haven't even been intimate for a long time. " He couldn't tell his daughter that the reason their family was wrecked was because her grandfather had raped her mother and that her dead brother was quite possibly her uncle as well. He was preparing for the big bomb he was about to drop.

"I know that you and Mom have fought for a long time. We could hear the yelling. I thought that is why you had Teddy." Karen commented.

Fitz didn't want to get into the whole Teddy argument as well. He just knew that it had to be like pulling off a bandaid , one swift rip. "Well originally we hired Olivia to get us to look more like a loving family. Mom and I would fight and then I told her that if she wanted to live in the White House, she was going to have to straighten up and then act like a couple. It seemed to work except , it was all an act. Mom and I tolerated each other until a few weeks ago . We decided to stop torturing each other and then we decided to get a divorce. "

"Daddy, I am kind of glad. I know that I always thought it would be great if you and Mom got along. Deep down in my heart both me and Jerry knew that that would never happen. You guys would argue and yell and then mom would go cry somewhere and you would drink. This is a good thing because now you and her can finally be happy." Karen said.

"Well pumpkin, that isn't the end of the story. I am kind of seeing someone." Fitz admitted.

"Well daddy, I think that's great. I think you deserve a really great woman. I remember thinking you cheated on mom until I found out she was cheating with Uncle Andrew. I am sure that you didn't deserve the way Mom treated you. "

Fitz took a swallow of scotch and then braced himself. "When I was running for President the first time, I did meet someone. Your mother would just be around me long enough to pose as the happy couple and then she would disappear. I met a wonderful , brilliant, and gorgeous woman who I fell in love with. We worked well together and then nature took over."

It dawned on Karen who her father was referring to. She remembered how Olivia became like a big sister to her and Jerry. They continued their friendship even when she had left the White House and cried to her the night that her father was fighting for his life in surgery. Olivia was the person who saved her after the whole "Eiffel Tower' incident. She was smart enough to know to call her to bail her out of the mess.

"Daddy , is this woman Olivia?" Karen asked earnestly.

"Olivia and I have been through so much. We have broken up , gotten back together, she stood by me when I was shot, I almost lost her when she was kidnapped." Fitz admitted.

"Wait a minute! Olivia was kidnapped?" Karen exclaimed.

"Do you remember when I declared war on West Angola? You might have heard people at school talking about it. "

"Yes."

"Well there were these terrible people who told me that if I didn't declare war , they would kill her." This stopped Karen in her tracks. "I didn't have any choice. The day she came back I was so thankful she was all right." Fitz felt that a giant weight had been lifted. He would just wait until Karen could digest all of this .

"Daddy" she sobbed. It seems that Fitz had indeed suffered so much. In all the years he was alive , he had never had so much grief.

Mellie stumbled into the dining room and pulled out a bottle of her daddy's hooch. It was originally for celebrating when Fitz won Governor of California. Mellie had indulged in it quite a few times. She felt like her world had ended. She had these rosy picture that her husband would fall madly in love with her again. She felt like she had herself to blame. She was protecting him but he felt that enough blood had been spilled for the good of the republic. Why didn't she know that the man she met with was the head of B613? And worst of all, she found out that the man was none other than the father of Olivia Pope. He was Command and he knew about Remmington after all. He knew about it all. It all made her head spin when she started to count all of her sins.

But she would finally step out of his shadow. She would be the politician she was meant to be. Everything was coming up Mellie. But could she do it on her own? She had given him twenty some years of her life and they were a team. But now she was alone. That thought struck her to the core and made her chug a glass of the lethal liquor. She walked over to the couch, closed her eyes and then passed out.

"Senator? Senator?" the maid called . Alas she was down for the count.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey gladiators! I am updating slowly but surely. I hope you enjoy this chapter. But what about the other night. Talk about Olitzing it up. There was certainly enough lovin with Liv and the hot POTUS. Did every one cheer when he gave the divorce papers to Mellie? The bitch is gone. So sad with Cyrus and loved when he told Mellie off . I feel bad for Huck and I hope that he does get fixed. Jake could help with that since he has had the same problems.

Mellie rolled over on the couch with her robe wrapped around her. She blinked her eyes and then looked around the room. Blurry shapes and lights were all she could comprehend. Slowly she rose up and focused on the framed picture on the end table. They all looked so happy. To anyone who didn't know the story, they looked like the perfect All American family. They were. She was the matriarch of America's family. Everyone was smiling and happy. It was one of the best casts around. Everyone knew their part and she was the director. But then was the sad truth, they were all acting.

Bottles were scattered all over the floor. Mellie wondered why there was a mess? After all, isn't that why she hired a maid? The truth was that Allyson had tried to wake her , but alas she was in a coma caused from the liquor. Mellie could faintly hear the television from the other room. Getting up from the couch, she stumbled to her feet. Her manicured hands traveled to the photo on the table and she couldn't help but study it. Karen was now ruined. Her sex tape escapades proved that and the distance between her and her mother was now wider. Teddy was now living with his father and would probably have no memory of her ever being her mother. This was an irony since his conception was so forced and unromantic. Her husband fell on her drunk and then uttered, "Let's get this over with." He could barely get up an erection , but took his hand and put it in his boxers and until he was rock hard. Then he forced himself into her and then left the bedroom. She didn't see Fitz for the rest of the night.

Her eyes continued to stare at the photograph. Jerry managed to smile on that rare day. Jerry? Her eyes began to tear up. Her eldest and named after his father and grandfather. She was afraid to develop any ties to him because she was never sure whether he was her husband's or his father's. Guilt kept her away from him and now he was gone. He was six feet under ground a tombstone in Washington. She would never get rid of that image that haunted her. Her son was being carried in his father's arms from the stage as the life was being sucked from him. Within the hour, he would be dead and they later found out he was murdered with a strain of meningitis stolen from a military base. More blood spilled for the good of the Republic.

Fitz? Now that was a no brainer. When he found out her mysterious benefactor was Olivia's father , he blew a fuse. He looked into her eyes with those deadly grey ones and ordered her to leave before he threw her out personally. With secret service watching her, they guided her with her belongings to an SUV and they brought her here. She laughed,probably before she was out the door, he would be on the phone or on his way to her house. He wasted no time. It finally came to her , she was alone.

She pranced to the antique mirror wearing only an oversized NAVY t shirt. It felt more like a dress on her. It felt more like a museum than someone's house . It was his house, at least for two more years. Everything around her was filled with history. She could just imagine the stories that the walls could then she realized something, she was now part of that history. She was living with a man who was the President of the United States. They both thought that this day would never come. He had finally convinced her to stay with him. They were in such a love bubble that they were oblivious to the rest of the world.

She peered through the mirror at herself. His shirt. It smelled of Fitz. It had that musky smell that was all him. It was kind of a mix between scotch and his cologne. But it definitely swelled on her. He would be with her even when he wasn't . Her reverie was broken with his baritone voice.

"I decided to let you sleep. You didn't get much last night."

"Maybe its' because my boyfriend is a sexaholic." Olivia giggled as she threw her arms around his neck. It was a stretch to get up there because of her being so petite. When she got there, she let her fingers run through his hair. With her neutral painted nails, they delicately made their way through the dark and gray strands that lined his face. His mouth made its way to hers as they kissed . Her lips were so full and she had never had been kissed by a man with softer lips.

He hated to do it, but if he didn't stop himself, he would kiss her all day. Forcibly Fitz pushed himself away. "I hate to say this, but there has been a crisis in the Middle East and I am awaiting a conference call. I don't know when I will be up here, hon."

"That's okay. I could probably go to the office and get some work done." Olivia smiled.

" Good deal. I 'll call you there and somehow we can grab a bite." Fitz bent down and gave her a kiss. "Let Tom know when you want to leave." He said as he went out the door.

"You do know , I am a big girl and have a Washington driver's license." She said as she pulled her hair into a ponytail and went to get her clothes from the closet.

"I finally have you and there is no way I am going to lose you again. You are now officially protected by the Secret Service. Think of it this way. You don't have to worry about traffic on the Beltway." Fitz admitted.

"You win." Olivia admitted. "Now do I get a kiss?" she said as she pulled on his tie to pull him down. Happily he bent down and kissed her. After he went out the door, Olivia had an idea. She picked up the phone. Her and Abby had not discussed this at all. They had talked about their date but nothing past that. "Abby, do you have time for lunch" Great. Can you come up to the Residence?"Okay , I will see you in a half hour."

Olivia strolled into the small dining room. She saw that the maids had set up lunch for her. They probably thought it was for her and Fitz. Abby looked around as she came into the room. She wondered how many things had been altered since her friend had been there. She returned her attention to her friend . She actually hadn't seen Olivia this happy in quite a while. Her happiness also made her boss a little more to deal with as well.

"Liv." She exclaimed with a hug. The two friends exchanged hugs and looked at each other. "I can only stay a little bit. There is a crisis in the Middle East and I have to return to my post. I might even have to bail." Abby apologized for the possibility of having to leave.

"He told me." Olivia apologized. "Sit." Abby obliged and dug into her salad. She had been so busy that she had forgotten to grab breakfast. Things since the firing of Cyrus and the First Lady leaving had been crazy. Abby hadn't seen that much of Olivia as well.

"So how is it going?" Abby said as she chewed the lettuce.

"Well, it has been great. We have been making up for lost time. It s like we are discovering each other for the first time. I love waking up in the morning and seeing him there or if he does have to leave then he leaves me the cutest notes. He cuts roses from the Rose Garden and he puts them in a vase on a tray. I don't think there has ever been a man that has treated me better. "

"And the sex?" Abby was curious.

"Words can't describe it." The thought brought a smile to Olivia's face. She loved making love to him. He could play her like an instrument. His hands could move across her body like a concert grand and his mouth had the power to hypnotize her. She was powerless hearing his voice. It was her prayer. Everytime he would utter her name, she would have an orgasm. She would close her eyes and then cum when she imagined his mouth in every crevice of her body. That mouth that could order a war, was the same that drove her to madness. She still remembered the first time that their eyes locked and how neither of them could speak. It was as if they both had brought back each other to life.

Abby wanted to be happy for her friend. There had been too much heartache in her life. She had two parents that were monsters. Kidnappers came and took her away and tortured her. She had to find out what happened and she had doors shut time after time. When she knew about Olivia's kidnappers, she called Stephen and he took care of the mess.

Olivia had been through this before. She had been thrown under the bus. She had been fingered as the President's mistress. But now things were different, she had stopped running and was involved with a man who was going through a divorce. Mellie had been served. Abby didn't know if anyone knew about Olivia and the President 2.0. No one had been mentioned , but cameras had been tampered with and files were deleted. It had not been mentioned, but everytime Elizabeth North walked by her, she had a look on her face . She was hiding something. Nothing had been done yet.

"I just want you to be careful that's all, Liv. You are playing with fire." Abby said with concern.

"We're done here." Olivia started to get up because she could sense how the conversation would go. "I have some things to catch up with at the office. I thought I would do them while I had a chance."

Abby put her hand on her friend's shoulder, " Olivia, just be wary . No one knows yet and we are all trying to keep it under wraps. But we don't know when someone will go nuclear. I am half surprised that the First Lady or Cyrus hasn't launched yet. "

"Cyrus has been kind of quiet. Maybe he realized what he did wrong." Olivia said.

"Any kind of quiet is not good." Abby said. "And we both know that Mellie Grant won't go gracefully."

"I am not some school girl in love with her teacher. I am a woman who has handled world leaders, created a President, gotten felons off with a warning. I have my pulse on this town and I know where the bodies are buried. I fixed an election. I have carried a six year on and off relationship with the Leader of the Free World. I know that our days are numbered and I know that a plan is going to have to be put into action. For now, I want to be the young girl in love. I want to run when the phone rings and instead of cringing when I see my boyfriend or hiding my feelings, I want to stand by him. I want to shout that I am love and scribble his name in my memo pad. I want to do everything I couldn't do before. Like they say in that classic movie, "I'll think about it tomorrow." Olivia stated.

"I do have to go. But I think you have given me some things to think about .Know that you can count on me like I counted on you for Charles. I am now and always your gladiator." Abby said as she walked out the door. "I'll tell your boyfriend you said hi." She smiled.

Olivia picked up the phone. "Tom, could you bring the car around." She picked up her Prada and then headed to the door.

Elizabeth North headed to the door with that same look. She wasn't ready yet. But in her hands, she had the nuclear bomb she needed. First , she had finished Cyrus Beane and now he was just a gay newlywed playing in the garden. Her next objective was the First Lady herself, Mellie Grant. She knew of her ambition and she guided her onto her next step after the White House , Mellie was Junior Senator of Virginia and had a shill VP put in place for her own run for the Oval. But they never counted on the deaths of jurors and innocent people and they never counted on her husband of twenty years to throw her out of the White House. But Lizzie Bear counted on that. Now it was time for the crown jewel. She had the tape from the cameras. it was just what she needed to bring down the President.

Mellie made her way to see Allyson nibbling on Doritos and watching her favorite Telenovela. She stomped in front of her in her uggs furiously. "Why didn't you tell me I had a message?" she screamed.

"Senora, you were asleep." Allyson muttered. "Some secretary wanted to talk to you about swearing ." She handed her the message from her own personal assistant, "They want me to take the oath on the steps of the capital tomorrow. Both of us for the cameras."

Mellie couldn't believe this nightmare. All of her dreams were coming true. But he wasn't by her side any more. He was sleeping in their bed with her. She attended State dinners with him now. But maybe this was all temporary and she could apologize and then he would drop all this divorce nonsense. There was still hope because no one could go public yet. They were still the President and the First Lady.

"Hello, get me the President." Mellie waited to talk to Fitz. "Hello Fitz, yes, I am ready to talk again. I will make you a deal. I will sign the divorce papers. If you will do me this one little parting favor. Could you make it in your schedule to come to Virginia and stand with me as I take the oath of office. I know it's over but you owe me this for the times I did it for you. And I happen to know that you and Olivia haven't gone public yet. You will? Okay then I will see you tomorrow." She hung up.

"Get me a hairdresser, Ralph Lauren on the phone and my stylist. I need to look my best tomorrow. " Mellie said with a smile. She had a plan.


	8. Chapter 8

Mellie stood in front of the mirror. Her hair was as high as a country music star's. The red dress was perfect on her and Ralph Lauren did a wonderful job of designing the perfect outfit for Virginia's newest senator. Allyson brought out the jewelry box so she could select some pieces. Each of them had a special story with them. Fitz had given her one when they were engaged and then when they were wed. She wondered now if they were picked out by him or by his father. She also wondered which Secret Service agent had made a trip to Cartier or Harry Winston for his new girlfriend.

She was nervous there was no doubt. Would he show up or not?

Fitz stood as Olivia put the jacket around him and then kissed him. Secret Service had moved the two of them towards the motorcade. Olivia was still not used to this part of the relationship. She was still not really his officially. He was going to the Capitol to be there to support Mellie on her big day. In his hands, he held a box containing a new string of pearls. It was Mellie's swearing in gift and probably the last time he would present her with a gift. Olivia understood the position she was in and was rather uncomfortable with it.

"I told you before that this is how I am going to get what we want." Fitz said as he held her hand. "I promised Mellie I would be at the swearing in for her if she signed the divorce papers."

"And do you trust her?" Olivia asked.

"She knows that if she tries something , it will destroy her. We both would benefit from mutual shared destruction. " Fitz answered. At that point the limousine stopped and the SSA agents opened the car door as the flashbulbs went off. Olivia made herself scarce as Fitz smiled and the cameras recorded every move he made. Olivia stayed in the car as it drove around to drop her off after Fitz made his typical entrance. The smile on Mellie's face was a mile wide as she realized he did show up after all.

"Fitzgerald !" she squealed as he took his place next to her. She planted a big kiss on his cheek as it left a lipstick stain that he laughed at when the press called his attention to it. It was another precious moment that was caught by the internet and tweeted all over social media. Olivia had found her way out of the car and then asked to be shown to the Senator's office. She had no desire to watch the show the President would perform for the First Lady and America.

Susan Ross stood proudly as Fitz and Mellie climbed the steps of the Capitol . It brought back the memory of his Inauguration. Mellie remembered how proud she was to see her husband be sworn in as President both times. She was sad that her children were not there and that Jerry would never be there at all. Mellie had tears in her eyes as Fitz held the Bible that she held when she held it for him. Even though he had nothing but contempt for her, he still had to admit he was proud she was finally coming into her own. In her own mind, Mellie imagined the day of her own Inauguration .

The audience clapped as she finished her pledge and then Fitz kissed her on the lips. As she leaned over he whispered in that deadly voice of his, "Remember what you promised, Mellie."

"Of course, Fitz" Mellie said as she took his hand. "We'll talk in my office." Leading him back away from the crowds, she knew she could use her feminine charms on him. She batted her false eyelashes at him and smiled. He stopped in the hallway and remembered the box in his jacket.

"I got you a present for your swearing in. It is a one of a kind pearl and diamond necklace from Cartier . It will be the last present you receive from me." Fitz took the necklace from the box and placed it around her neck.

"I knew you were sorry for what you did. I knew you were just angry and now you have realized what a mistake you have made. I forgive you ." Mellie purred as she moved her manicured nails across his jaw.

Fitz turned with shock "Excuse me?"

"Fitz, I forgive you for throwing me out. You realize what a great team we make. Our team can do it again for eight more years. We owe it to the country and to the kids. It will be such a memorial to Jerry as well. " Mellie said.

"Okay , I did this just so you would sign those papers. We are done. We are getting a divorce." Fitz stated as they opened the door of her office. One thing that Mellie didn't expect was Olivia in her office when they returned. She was looking through her emails when she heard the door open. Mellie was shocked. "What the hell is she doing here?" she exclaimed.

"She is here as a witness and as my girlfriend." Fitz said as he kissed her hard and fast. It was mostly to show Mellie exactly where she stood.

"I never said we were getting back together and we need to work on how to spin this divorce. The American public needs to know that the marriage is over . We both need to move on and I have kept Olivia in the dark long enough." Fitz took the papers from his pocket. "This is the final draft. My lawyer has looked it over and so has yours. I think I have been fair and the only thing it needs is our signatures." Fitz crossed his arms.

"And if I don't sign." Mellie said pointedly.

"Then I will be forced to use this file." Olivia said as she pulled it out of her Prada bag. "You forget I was on the campaign trail the first time and know every rotten trick that you pulled. This includes lying about the miscarriage, the affair with Paul Morley, forging Fitz's signature when he was shot, everything. And before you say anything about Defiance…"

Fitz took the file from Olivia. "I had no knowledge of it and will swear that Olivia was forced by duress. So you and Cyrus will go down for it. Add to it the jurors death and you are looking at jail time, Mellie. "

"And what about you and Remington?" she sneered.

"I was in the Armed Forces as a pilot and was only concerned with a question of defending our national security. I was merely following orders when I shot down that plane." Fitz defended. "I think what we need to do is admit to the American public and press that the twenty some years we were married was nothing more than a sham. We can both start clean then and I can either finish out my term or resign. I will make my mark as the second President in history to do so. I told you before mutual destruction when it comes to each of our extramarital affairs. But there is someone that I think wants to talk to you." Fitz opened the door again and the SSA agents rolled the wheelchair through.

"Andrew !" she exclaimed. He was a little bit grayer and bent over in the chair but he still had the same twinkle in his eye when he saw her. He was dressed in one of his own suits and his hair was combed.

"So proud of my Mellie." He managed to say . He extended his arms to her. She ran to him and bent down to the wheel chair. She couldn't believe she had the same feelings again. He ran his fingers through her hair sprayed hair and then touched her cheek tenderly.

"I love you." He stumbled through the words. "Do you still love me?" he asked eagerly with bated breath.

"it's over?" Mellie said as she turned to Fitz to make sure.

"Over." Fitz said.

Olivia took out her phone and then spoke. "Abby, call a meeting of the White House press corps. We have a statement to make. The President and First Lady have come to an agreement. The marriage is over ."


	9. Chapter 9

Wow! Things are happening really fast on our show. They get back together, have to go public to the world, and now this week, there is a wedding? Well there is stilll a lot of questions that people want answered and a lot of inconsistencies. I want to see Olitz happy and a baby on the way. Some people are speculating that Kerry is indeed pregnant which accounts for the rapid season. Right now they are shooting the Winter finale and it will be Christmas for the first time for the show. But we should just feel the Olitz right now and enjoy .

The cameras had been set up as the make up person put the finishing touches on Mellie. Another assistant was taking the shine off of the President as he looked over his notes. Abby was leaning over him giving him some final notations from her own folder. Olivia stood on the sidelines looking on nervously as she did so many times before. This time she knew that her time in the shadows was slowly coming to an end. This all didn't seem real, she was watching as Mellie and Fitz were telling the nation that the were caling it quits.

"Mrs. Grant, Mr. President, we are going to be going live in about ten minutes." The PA announced as she took her hand and placed it on the headset. "Ready camera two."

Olivia anxiously twirled the ring on her finger as she stood by. Sensing her nervousness, Fitz called her over and then he took her hand. Her brown eyes met his smoky blue ones and he spoke softly as to ease her mind. "Livvie, don't be afraid. This is good. We are moving on and the nation will notice it. They will be more able to accept us now. I just want you to know that I love you so much and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. Our day is coming." He took her hand and caressed it with his own.

Kimberly Mitchell breezed onto the set and took a lavelier mike and had her own assistant hook it up as the make up person brushed her cheek with some blush. "Okay, people we will be going live very soon. " she announced. "I just want to say thank you , Mr President, Ma'am , for allowing me to be the one person that you trust enough to give this exclusive . Senator, we of course, are going to want a follow up as you begin your new job."

Mellie , always the polite one smiled and said, "Of course, Kimberly, I couldn't think of anyone but you ."

Fitz had Olivia lean down as he brushed his lips on her cheek. "We're in this together." He whispered in his deep barritone voice. His hand rested in hers.

"We're in this together." She echoed as she backed away to the shadows.

The director yelled. "We're on in 5-4-3-2- and then pointed at Kimberly. "1"

Kimberly straightened up and looked directly into the camera. "Good evening, tonight we have a rare interview with the First Couple. It has been a year since the death of their son and it has been a rough one for the Grant despite their loss, both President and Mrs. Grant have led this nation and Mrs Grant is now embarking on her own political career as the recently elected junior Senator from Virgina. It seems that both are moving on as it was announced earlier this week that the couple will be making history. President and Mrs Grant will go down in history as the first sitting president to get a divorce while he is still in office. Both of them have agreed to meet with me and talk about what urged them to make such a monumental , Mr President, thank you and welcome." Kimberly turned to the couple.

"Thank you Kimberly, this has been a difficult time for both of us. It is always hard to end one chapter of your life and start another." Mellie started to tear up. Fitz could only look at her and shake his head. If there was any body who could play the camera,it was her. "I am so sad that after all of the wonderful years that we have been together, I mean I thought that this guy and I would grow old together. We have so many treasured memories of this long road . I am excited for the new adventure that I am setting out on, but sad for the old one ending."

Kimberly leaned in and patted Mellie's knee in sympathy. "And what made you come to this decision?"

Fitz knew this was his cue."After Jerry's death, we had gone into counseling . We had also met with our pastor following some trouble we were having . I realize that every couple goes through trials and tribulations and someof them make it through and others don't. Unfortunately as much as we tried, we just couldn't get back to the place we were at before his death. We also realised that his death masked even deeper problems in our marriage. There is even more pressure when you lead the kind of high pressure life that we have had in the public eye. I have the problems of the world every day that I have to deal with and I guess I just decided that we weren't working anymore. "

Mellie picked it up from there. "People who have been together for years sometimes have a tendency to grow apart. They realise that there is more to life then what they have. I have enjoyed being the first lady of the great state of California and this nation, but it is my time to shine now. I plan to serve the people of Virginia as I begin my own journey. If it leads me back to the White House, then so be it. I believe that a woman can do anything she sets her mind to ."

"So at this point in time, are there any prospects ? Is there any one for either of you waiting in the wings?" Kimberly had done her homework and knew that the President had previous daliances. She wondered if there was any truth to the rumors about him and Olivia Pope?

"I just want to concentrate on my revived career. " Mellie wanted no disclosure of her relationship with Andrew.

"How about you , Mr President.?" Kimberlyasked. Fitz thought very carefully about his answer. He did have someone waiting in the wings literally. But even though Cyrus was gone, he had to think like him and how he was going to eventually bring him and Olivia out into the light.

"I have a country to run . I have no time for socializing. If I did, I would probably find a woman who reminds me of Mellie. She would have to be brilliant, loyal, and be the kind of woman that I would want to think about spending some time with. I am not at the present time, but that could change." Fitz looked over to Olivia with his loving eyes.

Mellie couldn't stand to hear the dribble. She knew the truth and couldn't understand what he saw in her. She had given him the best years of her life, even had kids for him. She had kept his secrets and defended him . Now she was being replaced and there was nothing she could do.

"I give you both the props to have the courage to talk to me I am sure this was not an easy decision to make . Now the nation can watch as both of you move on with your lives." Kimberly knew she needed to wrap things up.

"As I said the other day , I am not going to let this development defer my being President and finishing the job that I was elected to do. I will continue to serve the people . I know that Mellie will do a great job as our newest Senator and I stand behind her one hundred per cent. I ask the American People to continue to pray for our family as we set out to take our new roles. The work is still there to do and I intend to accomplish it before my term is over."

Turning to the camera, Kimberly addressed the audience. "There you have it. An end of a marriage and a new beginning for two people. This night will definitely be a night to be remembered. History was made and a union was ended. This is Kimberly Mitchell saying Good Night America." The lights went out as the camera was turned off.

"Mellie let me know when you want to do the whole Day in the Life of a Senator bit." Kimberly said as she gathered up her notes and got ready to leave. "I'm also going to want an update on your life after the divorce, Sir." She said to Fitz.

"I will have you talk with Abby." He said. He knew where he had to go. "Excuse me Kimberly, I have something to take care of." Fitz looked over to see if Olivia was still there . His face sunk as he realised that she was gone. He knew that she was scared and that she might have done what she always did and that was run. He was having that sinking feeling until Abby came over and gave him a note. He took it and then smiled as he read it.

He eagerly climbed into the elevator and headed toward his bedroom. As he opened the door, the familiar strains of Marvin Gaye's "Let's Get it On." playing on an ancient turntable.

I've been really tryin', baby  
Tryin' to hold back this feeling for so long  
And if you feel like I feel, baby  
Then, c'mon, oh, c'mon

Let's get it on  
Ah, baby, let's get it on  
Let's love, baby  
Let's get it on, sugar  
Let's get it on

We're all sensitive people  
With so much to give  
Understand me, sugar  
Since we've got to be here  
Let's live  
I love you

There's nothing wrong with me  
Loving you, baby no no  
And giving yourself to me can never be wrong  
If the love is true

Don't you know how sweet and wonderful life can be  
I'm asking you baby to get it on with me  
I ain't gonna worryYou know what I'm talkin' 'bout  
C'mon, baby  
Let your love come out  
If you believe in love  
Let's get it on  
Let's get it on, baby  
This minute, oh yeah  
Let's get it on .  
Please, let's get it on

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, darlin'  
Stop beatin' 'round the bush  
Oh, gonna get it on  
Threaten' you, baby  
I wanna get it on  
You don't have to worry that it's wrong  
If the spirit moves ya  
Let me groove ya good  
Let your love come down  
Oh, get it on

C'mon, baby  
Do you know the meaning?  
I've been sanctified  
Girl, you give me good feeling  
I've been sanctified

 _ **Listening to the soulful voice, he moved closer to the bed and saw the many candles that had carefully been lit and ablaze. He also looked over and saw the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Olivia was kneeling on the bed wearing a lavender teddy and lace panties. She saw him and then motioned for him to come over. He was weak to her powers and she took his tie into her manicured hands . She pulled him towards her and then she began to kiss him. Gradually their tongues caressed each other as the kiss he moved closer, she pushed the unbuttoned shirt off of his body and began to run her nails over his well defined mouths were mashed together in passion. He laid down on top of her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She could feel his erection poking her in the stomach as he made his way toward her opening. By shifting his weight, he moved his hips and slowly guided his penis into her. She gritted her teeth as she once again experienced his girth. For all of the times in the past year she was with Jake or Russell, she held this memory in her mind. She remembered all the times they were together. There was only one man who could move her to ectasy better than any drug and it was this one.**_

 _ **He moved his mouth down her body. She threw her head back and moaned. He kissed his way from her neck , making sure to touch every part of her. Tossing her hair aside, he found the swollen nipples on her breast. He tenderly took one into his mouth and ever so slightly, nibbled on one. She closed her eyes and cherished the moved with every breath she sighed.**_

 _ **Moving the silky folds aside, he took his finger and pushed it into her folds. He guided every move only togive her pleasure. And then he was done …**_

" _ **Now all we have do to is wait." Fitz said as he pushed her hair from her face and kissed her on the cheek.**_

 _ **She was looking at the feed on the monitor. The corners on her mouth showed that she was satisfied. First she had gotten rid of Cyrus, now she had succeeded in getting rid of Mellie, and now there was only one more card to play. It was a face card and the card was a King of Hearts. She would restore the Union if she could do this, she needed to finish the job. She took the tape from the player and then labeled it.**_

 _ **Now she needed to get this to Sally. She would know what to do with it. They thought they could just stand there and embrace. No one would ever know. But there are cameras everywhere.**_

 _ **They turned away from each other when they heard the television . It was Sally's voice.**_

" _ **Well while the cat's away , the mice will play." She cooed. "The ink on the divorce papers hasn't even dried yet and President Grant is already getting comfort. He seems to be getting it from his dear friend, Olivia Pope. She has been seen going into the White House and leaving it at all hours of the day and night."**_

 _ **When they saw the picture. They saw themselves in an embrace. Now the secret was out.**_


End file.
